


There Is Truth In Wine

by astudyinfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Watch yourself around Seelie wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: What happened last night?  And why was Meliorn smirking at him like that?





	There Is Truth In Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Week 8 Prompt:**
> 
> Regrets over last nights alcohol consumption not only because of the hangover. Did I really say that? Oh my god they're going to hate me now or think I'm ridiculous. (Spoiler: They don't.)

Awareness came upon him like a ton of bricks. One moment he was pleasantly unconscious and the next the world decided to make itself known in the brightest, loudest ways possible. Since when had his room at the Institute been this bright? And why did his mouth feel like it was full of cotton?

While the world was assaulting him with light and sound, true alertness came to him slower. Jace finally blinked his eyes open, squinting almost immediately when he saw nothing but green and light. When he glanced around, his heart dropped to see Meliorn standing next to him, smirking in that infuriating way of his. “What? Can’t you leave me to die in peace?”

“Where would the fun be in that?” 

Jace had never wanted to kill the Seelie more, but considering the room wouldn’t stop spinning, he wasn’t sure he could manage it. Instead, he closed his eyes and laid back on the pillows. “Are you going to tell me why you’re here or just smirk at me until I snap?”

Cracking his eyes open to see Meliorn’s answering grin, Jace reconsidered his murder plan. “What do you remember from last night, Shadowhunter?” Jace opened his mouth to reply before finding the memories of the previous night to fuzzy to explain. Meliorn’s grin only grew wider. “That’s what I thought. For all your talk, nephilim cannot handle Seelie wine as well as you claim.”

Slowly, Jace began to piece the night back together; a Downworld party with Izzy and Alec. Izzy and Maia disappearing not long after they got there, Alec and Magnus making it only a few minutes longer. Jace going drink for drink with Meliorn and then...

The way Meliorn grinned at him, Jace feared what happened after that ‘and then’. What did he do? What did he  _ say _ ? “Out with it.”

“Apparently I’m ‘easily a ten’ and ‘you’ve always enjoyed Seelies. I’m flattered, Jace. I had no idea you felt like that.” 

If there was any justice in the world, the Earth would open up and eat him whole. Jace would rather face down a nest of Drevak demons on his own than have this conversation. He had to settle for grumbling, “I don’t,” but it fell flat even to his own ears.

Meliorn clearly didn’t believe him and Jace wanted to kiss that smirk right off his face. 

Kick.

He wanted to KICK that smirk right off his face. 

“If you say so but I think you and I both know that Seelie wine inspires the drinker to speak the truth. If you want to prove me wrong, I would be happy to meet you at Hunter’s Moon next Friday. At nine?”

“Are you asking me out?”

Shrugging, Meliorn looked at his own nails. “Only to help you prove your point.”

“Fine,” Jace huffed. “On one condition.”

“Which is?”

“No Seelie wine.”

Meliorn smiled, a much more genuine expression and Jace knew he was already lost. “Agreed. It’s a date.”


End file.
